Don't Runaway
by xxcumberbatchedgirlxx
Summary: The way to Rachel's heart is through a song ..puckleberry fluff with a hint of quinn/puck friendship set after sue sylvester shuffle


_Not Like the other girls_

Everyone had left the choir shortly after the Glee Club. But Puck had chosen to stay behind. Sitting on the piano stool he began strumming the chords of his guitar. He softly began sing the chorus from need you now. He and Rachel had totally nailed it that song a week ago .A noise from behind disturbed him "the hell!" He swung around with a growl "do you ..." he stopped when he saw Rachel standing in the door way. His facial expression softened and Rachel walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry I interrupted you Noah. But you just sing so beautifully I can't help but listen" She said politely with her million dollar smile. Puck looked down at his feet shyly "Thanks ...I guess" he replied. Ok right now was doing nothing for his badass image. Rachel's hand touching his bicep drew him from his thoughts "are you ok Noah" she asked with a confused looked. Puck didn't answer he just stared at her little hand on his bicep. "Noah!" Rachel said a little louder. At that Puck looked up at her "sorry" was all he managed to say. Rachel instantly felt worried this wasn't like Puck he was never this quiet, this distant. "If something is bothering you Noah I would be happy to help" she smiled at him squeezing his bicep a little. Puck closed his eyes "I...I never wanted to break up with you that time on the bleachers" he let out nervously as he turned to look at her she. "Noah if this is a cruel joke I'll" before Rachel could finish what she was saying Puck tugged her lips to his and kissed her softly. When she didn't stop him he deepened the kiss , feeling relief wash over him as her arms found their way around his neck, one of her hands gently gripping the bottom of his Mohawk . "Noah..." she whisperd pulling back "im sorry. This can't happen " Rachel let out as she got up from her sitting position . "why" Puck asked following her towards the door. The Tiny diva turned to look at him "because.." gefore she could continue Puck pulled her against wall and started kissing her neck hoping Rachel had changed her mind. He felt her hands run up his arms stopping on his chest ..but what he didnt expect was to be pushed away "No" Rachel sighed slipping under his arm that was against the wall by her head . Puck tried to stop her again as she moved to door " Rachel please don't go" he begged grabbing her small hand in his bigger one . She looked up at him with big brown eyes then pulled her hand free from his "I will not be another one of your conquests Noah" she replied quietly .She turned away and hurried out in the choir room . " wait Rachel " he called out to her , but she did't answer " I just love you" he whisperd to himself" he walked over to the piona stool and sat down letting his head fall foward "damn it" he groweled when his head struck piano keys letting out a little noise.

A week had passed since Rachel and Noah's momment in the choir room. She had't said 2 words to him. If he tried to talk to her she just upped and walked away. Puck didn't no what to do anymore. He sat with other jocks in the lunch room his eyes on Rachel as she nibbled on a sandwitch and giggled with Tina, Mercedes and quinn. He felt his heart thud in his chest when she looked up and caught his gaze . He wasn't even aware of Finn Hudson eye balling him. Getting up he walked towards her , her eyes still watching him. He nearerd her table but she jumped up grabbing her bag "I..I have to go" she said to her fellow gleeks and dashed across the the room to the exit. Puck just stood their his eyes fixed on the door where the one girl he had ever really truellly cared about had just ran out. Quinn looked up from her convo with Tina and Mercedes . Her eyes followed Puck's gaze to the the door .Instantly she new he was the reason Rachel rushed off . she made a note toget to the bottom of it in Glee club later.

Puck arrived for Glee club 20 mins early . something he never ever did. He saw note on the door . it said that todays glee practice would be held in the auditorium " Picking up his guitar case he headed towards the auditorium.

The Auditorium was so peacefull. He kinda loved the quiet lifting his precious guitar from the case he stood in front of the mic and strummbed on the strings softly . then the words streamed from his mouth

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane  
Gotta rescue the flame  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart_

No more blood, I will be there for you my love  
I will stand by your side  
The world has forsaken my girl

Should have seen it would be this way  
Should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you've loved and you've lost someone  
You know what it feels like to lose

Shutting his eyes he strummed the strings harder as chorus escaped his lips

_She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
And talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know_

Its thoughts where only of Rachel. It was true to him. She wasen't like the other girls. She did live in clouds ..in her own little world.

He hadn't noticed that The Glee club minus Rachel had come in the adotitorium . his eyes were still shut as his fingers strummed out music . Putting all his passion into , he continued as he moved around the stage

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life  
In her mind she's repeating the words  
All the love you put out will return to you_

Should have seen it would be this way  
Should have known from the start what she's up to  
When you've loved and you've lost someone close(to you?)  
You know what it feels like to lose

Nearering the end of the song he felt his breath catching and sat down onto the stage

_She's fading away  
Away from this world  
Drifting like a feather  
She's not like the other girls  
She lives in the clouds  
And talks to the birds  
Hopeless little one  
She's not like the other girls I know_

As he trailed of the last line he opend his eyes to find Mercedes ,Mike who was holding Tina's hand , Sam, Quinn, a confuessed Britney holding pinkies with Sanata while sitting on Arties lap and Finn all starring at him with questioning looks . "ok white boy . what the hell was that all about" Mercedese asked the mohawked boy. "Nothing" Puck sighed as he jumped of the stage with his guitar . "Ok right so you were just up their singingg you little heart out for no reason at all" Santana added "i might be cherrio . but im not dumb" she finnished Puck rolled his eyes grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the auditorium. He didn't fee like being in glee club with way he was feeling. Santana went to go after him but Quinn stopped her " I got this girl" she smiled before heading of after Puck . " where do you think you to are going" Rachel said walking on to the stage everyone turned to look at her " oh umm I ..I have to go the bathroom" Quinn lied as she hurried out to find Puck.

Quinn didn't have to look spotted Puck out in the bleachers . "Hey . you ok" she asked sitting next him . "I'm fine" Puck replied he rolled his eys and looked away. Quinn let out a laugh "Puck , you me got me pregnant. Caused me the most excrushiating pain in whole life.. least you can do right now is be honest with me" she sighed . Puck pushed his hands into his pocket still starring ahead of him " is it Rachel" Quinn quized Puck knitted his eyes brows " look just leave alone ok" he snappd , but Quinn stood her ground "No I wont . I know this has something to do with Rachel. I saw they way you where looking at her. She ran away because of you Puck" the ex head cheerio whisperd softly Puck just sighed deeply and pulled his hands out his pockets to rub his face " look Quinn the last thing i need right now is a damn heart to heart . with girl i knocked up a year ago . just go away already" he growled. Quinn grabbed his hand "you like her don't you" she smiled knowling , Pucked pulled his hand away and stood up "No damn it . I don't like her .I freaking love the crazy little broadway queen ok" Quinn stood up with him "Puck I know this last years been hard for you as well as me and I probably don't have the right to say of any of this, but you have to tell Rachel how you feel" she advised him. "You wanna know whats up " Puck yelled " well i tell shall ,huh.I tried to tell her a week ago but she ran out on me ok u happy now" Puck yelled ever louder as he walked away " wait Puck ..just stop!" Quinn shouted after him "why would she run out on you" she quized once caugh up with her ex fling "cos she thinks i just want to have sex with her.. she thinks i just want to add had her the list of the many women ive screwed" Puck shouted Quinn grabbed his a hand again "Puck you have to make her see your serious about her . you can't just give up . Rachels my friend and I've saw the way things have been between you for the last week and now I know why things have been weird i can gurantee she's hurting to" Quinn said trying to do her best help her friend go down the right path. " how can I when she wont even talk to me" Puck asked as he started to calm down. Quinn stood with her hands on her hips " sing to to her .. thats how" Puck stopped realising Quins suggestion was perefect . He pulled her into hug suprising her " thank you" he whisperd before running towards the cark park. Smiling with satisfaction Quinn watch him run off knowing he'd took in everything she said.

"Afternoon kids" Mr Schu said inthusiatically as he came sauntering into the choir room at 3pm on the dot. "before i begin with todays lesson ..does anyone want to share a song they've been working on with us" Mr Schu looked around the room "I do Mr Schu" a voice said from behind him "Oh Puck i didnt see you there. Please shows what you got" the spannish teacher smiled . Pucked walked in front of everyone with his guitar . looking around he found his target . Rachel met his gaze before looking down at her lap quickly. " So um yeh Im not good with feelings and stuff . Most of you know that already. Im supposed a badass and right what Im about to aint gonna be so badass. I wanna a song for someone special to me" the jock anounced nervously. He adjusedt his guitar strap took a deep breath and started strummig the strings . Letting his eyes take in Rachels form he let the words fall from his lips easily.. laying his heart on the line

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Rachel lifted her head as Puck sang . His eye were focused on her as he moved to kneel in front of her .

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She felt her cheeks burn while tears found their way down her face.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The band took over as Puck stood up taking Rachels hands in his As continue to sing to her. He stroked her cheek .. dropping to his knees he held her hand trying with every he has to show her much he loves hers. Rachel felt her self smile as his eyes gazed deep into hers . The words he sang next clung to her heart . She dropped to her knees in front of him allowin him to her hands in his again .. he lent his forhead against hers

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah._

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Puck let the last of the words fade softly as the song came to an end. Pulling back he used his index finger to cup Rachels chin to look at him. Everyone was silent at the scene before. " I love you Rachel. Please don't run away . Let me love" He whisperd without another word he leaned in and kissed her softly. His tensed body loosen at the feeling Rachel's arms rapping around his neck as they stood up the kissed they sharred deepend.

Mr Schu began to clap, then Quinn and everyone followed suit. Pulling back for air Rachel smiled up a Puck seeing a new man , a better man. " I love you to Noah. Your my whole Heart"

After that day Rachel Berry never ran away again.

END


End file.
